Duck Dodgers: Quarterback Quack/To Love a Duck Credits (2003)
"Quarterback Quack" Written by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Paul Dini Tom Minton Directed by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone "To Love a Duck" Written by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Paul Dini Tom Minton Directed by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producers Paul Dini Tom Minton Linda M. Steiner Associate Producer Bobbie Page Supervising Directors Spike Brandt Tony Cervone "The Duck Dodgers Theme" Written by Wayne Coyne and Steven Drozd Performed by Tom Jones & The Flaming Lips The Flaming Lips appear courtesy of Warner Bros. Records By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing Music by Robert Kral Casting and Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Joe Alaskey as Duck Dodgers & The Martian Commander Bob Bergen as The Eager Young Space Cadet Tia Carrere as The Martian Queen Scott S. Bullock as Cytops & Quarterback Dan Castellaneta as Martian Sage & Football Player #3 Kath Soucie as Handmaiden Storyboard Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Kevin Frank Neal Sternecky Animation Timing Jeff Hall Kunio Shimamura Kirk Tingblad Character Design Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Scott Shaw! Marc Perry Dexter Smith BG Paint Dennis Durrell Stephen Nicodemus Chu-Hui Song Micki Zurcher Additional Camera/Effects Andy Jolliff Prop Design Lance Falk John Fisher Mark Lewis BG Key Design Jairo Lizarazu Lawrence Marvit Model Cleanup Mark Cote Doug Ninneman Additional Material by Dean Wellins Director of Ink and Paint Geno DuBois Color Key Linda Redondo Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Maiden Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts ADR Dialogue Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Re-Recording Facility DigiPost.TV Sound Effects Design Editorial DigiPost.TV Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. George Brooks Re-Recording Engineers Robert Hargreaves John K. Hegedes Music Editor Tim Isle Music Mixer Mako Sujishi Main Title Design Peter Girardi Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Main Title by Funny Garbage Animation Services Yeson Animation Studios Animation Directors Jea-Bok Lee Hang-Duk Cho Yon-Kun Noh Layout Artists Seung-Hwa Au Gui-Nam Shin Final Checker Seok-Geun Yoon Animation Yong-Boun Lee Sang-Joon Lee Young-Jin Huh Production Il-Suk Kim Min-Kyung Kim Color In-Chan Park Overseas Liaison Shi-Young Kim CGI Animation Services Liquid Animation CGI Director Michael Viner 3D Artists Cameron Loney Raph Young Daniel Phillis Ross Anderson Heidy Villafane CGI Producer Stephen Viner CGI Line Producer Geoffrey Viner Assistant CGI Director Gary Timpson CGI Production Manager Zoe Copcutt CGI Assistant Production Manager Jesse Silver Assistant Production Managers Marlene Fenton Marcus Irvin Michelle Pniewski Production Coordinators Wendy Guin Jason Wyatt Special Thanks to Charles M. Jones Production Administrators Michael Diaz Jackie Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Sam Register Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Home Video